The Competitor: A Holosuite Fantasy
by theCalliope
Summary: The usual. Worf/Dax


PWP oneshot I wrote awhile ago, thought I might as well post.

WARNING: Adult content, rough stuff

You have been warned

Lieutenant Commander Worf was wearing his work-out robes when Jadzia Dax walked up to him in her uniform.

"I thought we were planning to go to the holosuite and exercise!" he exclaimed.

"I know that's what we booked it for, but I thought we could try something a bit different," she crooned, smiling sweetly and touching Worf's arm. It was a smile that filled Worf with apprehension, the one she wore when she was about to tell him something she didn't think he'd like.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" he asked warily.

"It's a surprise," she said, smiling even more sweetly than before.

"I would prefer if you told me ," Worf stated, frowning. To his astonishment, Dax began to stammer.

"It ... it's a little bit difficult to explain," she whispered, looking down. This made Worf more nervous, he had never seen Jadzia embarrassed before and couldn't even place a guess at what could be in the holosuite that would make her act this way.

"Well, you must have told Quark," He said reasonably, trying to hide his curiosity.

"But I only had to tell him what I wanted, not why I wanted it," she responded demurely. Worf doubted that. He was sure whatever Dax's intentions were, they hadn't escaped Quark. He would probably be waiting for them with the usual knowing look in his eyes.

"We should go, we will be late," Worf said at last, summoning more bravery than he wished to admit.

"I'll meet you there," Dax replied, "I still need to get dressed."

"Could you at least tell me what would be appropriate attire?"

"Of course," Dax said, looking up as if she was picturing something in her her head.

"You could probably just wear your uniform," she said finally. Worf gave her a long, questioning look before turning back to his quarters.

"Just be yourself!" Dax yelled after him. He thought that would be the easy part.

*****

It took a long time for Worf to get back to the Defiant and even longer to get into his uniform. By the time he got to Quarks, he was sure Dax would be waiting. He walked up the stairs as quickly as he could and through the door of the holosuite.

As Worf walked in, he covered his eyes to adjust to the light. He was on a city street, and it was near sunset. As soon as he could see, Worf knew where he was. He was in San Francisco, not more than a few blocks from the academy.

He scanned the streets for Dax, but she was nowhere to be seen, so he paced on, looking for somewhere she might have gone for privacy. Although Dax told her friends so much about her sex life that Worf sometimes thought she was secretly an exhibitionist, the lighting and sparsely crowded streets made him suspect that having sex in broad daylight was not the fantasy she had planned.

Eventually, Worf reached an alley that he remembered from his academy days led to a small courtyard. As soon as he saw it, he knew he would find Dax there. It was more constricted and dimly lit than he remembered; it had definitely been altered from the original city plot. Worf paused for a bit, and then realized he was making his anxiety worse by waiting. Without another thought, he marched down the alley. As he reached the end, he saw Dax, back turned in a flowing blue satin dress.

"You look beaut..." he called out, but stopped himself when he realized that she wasn't alone. She was more than not alone, she had her arms wrapped around a man and was kissing him fiercely.

Worf was struck by two thoughts. The first was that this wasn't a very fun game, and Dax shouldn't have brought him here. The second, more primal and enraging was that this guy thought he could touch his girl and get away with it.

Snarling, Worf picked the man up by the neck and slammed him against the wall. He gasped and flailed. He was human. Worf watched for a moment with strange pleasure. He could see the terror in the man's eyes and feel how weak he was as he fought. Worf set the man down.

"Please ... please," the man whispered, hunched over and staggering. He looked towards Jadzia. Worf grabbed him again, threw him against the wall. This time, he heard a scream of pain and the satisfying crunch of bones. The man was bleeding badly from the scull. Worf gave him one last look of disgust before pulling out his knife and slashing the man across the chest. He fell into a heap, rocking and moaning, trying to stop the bleeding. Worf dropped his knife and walked away.

Worf became aware that he was covered in blood and his heart was pounding. It felt invigorating. He walked up to Dax, planning to give her a piece of his mind, but before he could say a word, she had wrapped her arms around him and was kissing him. Still high on adrenaline, he kissed back ferociously. He was aroused from bloodlust and he felt Dax unzipping his fly and massaging his member with the palm of her hand. He pushed her away.

"You still smell like him," Worf growled viciously. He looked disdainfully at the man, who had started gasping loudly for breath.

"Let's see if we can remove that filthy taste from your mouth," Worf mused, pushing Dax to her knees and shoving his cock into her mouth.

"Come on," he whispered wickedly, "A slut like you should be able to take it all." Dax gasped slightly, but managed to slide him all the way in.

"There you go," Worf murmured, grabbing her head and thrusting hard against it, "just keep breathing."

She was breathing, he knew, he could feel the hot air against his cock as she rubbed her tongue against it. In the distance, the man was wheezing and crying out louder than ever. Worf hoped he was watching. Pumping harder than ever, Worf knew he was reaching the edge. He pushed in as deep as he could as he came, and then pulled out soaking her face and chest. She choked and coughed for a minute, then began wiping her face.

"I would leave that if I were you," Worf sneered, "It might mask loverboy's scent. But I would take the dress off before anything worse happens to it."

Jadzia shot him and angry glare, but complied, crouching down to fold her dress with her ass in the air. Worf couldn't decide whether he loved or hated that ass. It was always in his line of sight in ops, making him think of things other than defence strategies. He would take care of it, he thought eagerly.

He grabbed Dax by the arms and leaned her lengthwise over a bench in the courtyard, holding her hands above her head. Worf stroked between her butt cheeks with his hard cock. Dax looked back in surprise.

"I can see you have been fucking humans again," Worf stated loudly so the man could hear, "They have some, well, _limitations_ that I lack. What do you see in that man anyhow?"

"I like big dicks," she said quietly in a shaky voice.

Worf smiled in spite of himself, and pushed slightly into her ass.

"No," she said, "I don't like that."

And I don't like you touching other men, he thought to himself, but backed down and began fingering her gently. She began to relax, bucking against his chest and whimpering softly. Silently he positioned himself against her ass as he was earlier, and as she let out a moan, he thrust in hard.

She screamed. It was a terrible, wailing scream, and she let it out on every thrust. Eventually, the screams subsided to whimpers. Worf leaned over her ear and whispered,

"Yes, I have a very big dick. But do not worry, I know an _excellent_ Doctor who will be thrilled to have a chance to patch up your hot ass." He gave a few last thrusts and said,

"But let's not give him too much work."

Worf withdrew and flipped Dax over. Wiping the cum off her face, he gave her a deep kiss,

"See, you taste better already."

He spread her wide and entered, snarling slightly as he rode faster and faster until Jadzia's quicken breath turned into moans. Then, he clamped her hands down at her side and drove in as far as he could and stopped.

"Tell me," he panted, "tell me you have forgotten about them. Tell me I am the best you have ever had."

She nodded, and he kissed her and continued thrusting until she spasmed and screamed. Then they lay together and listened as the injured man sputtered and took his last breaths.

The courtyard faded and the bench was replaced with the holosuite floor. A few meters away, they could see Jadzia's folded dress and Worf's dropped knife strewn across the floor. Like the city, the fantasy faded quickly, leaving Worf and Dax alone together, holding each other tight.


End file.
